Tribute
by katiesparks
Summary: AU Well, what was he supposed to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke observed the almost-naked form in front of him with a faint kind of curiosity. She was strung up by two chains, and only upright because of them, her body thin and dirty through the small scraps of clothes she wore.

"I'm not sure what to do with you." He said, his voice hovering on the line between coercion and honesty.

The human woman raised her head slowly to look at him, every ounce of strength she had left going into that action. Her eyes held no hate, no anger, and yet, they weren't the glazed eyes of a human who has given up either. There was a strange patience in that gaze.

"Any other demon would have you for a snack, little human. But my father has given up on that and I don't indulge in such things. Being part human is wonderful that way, you can enjoy a decent hamburger without wondering about the bitch's kids." He continued idly, watching her for a reaction. She gave none, but her head was still raised, quivering with the exertion.

"So, the question becomes what to do with you. Have you any suggestions?" Yusuke asked, wondering if she could still even speak at this point. He had no idea what had happened to her up to this point, what got her into the hands of demons who would offer her, and many other fine things, as gifts to Raizen's kingdom.

This particular prize had been passed on to Yusuke, simply because no one wanted to deliver a human to Raizen, lest he think they were trying to tempt him again and kill them. Of course, he knew of the acquisition, but he was content, for now, to leave her where she was.

"…hamburgers?" she struggled to say, her voice so soft he almost doubted she'd spoken at all.

"What about them?" Yusuke asked, wondering why that, of all things, was what she'd picked up on.

She heaved in a great breath. "…cook…" she said, coughing harshly as she finished the word.

"You're a cook?" he asked, making sure he'd understood correctly.

"Yes." She breathed out.

The half-demon's face broke out into a wide grin. "A human cook! Finally, someone brings me something useful!"

He grabbed the key off the wall and moved to unlock her from her chains, catching her as she collapsed.

"Don't worry." He told her as her eyelids fluttered, on the verge of passing out. "You'll wake up and, when you do, I expect to get that hamburger, human."

"…my name's...Keiko….." she rasped before finally passing out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a bad idea? Yes. Do I particular care? No. <strong>

**Haha, I bet you all thought that last thing was another 'Oh, katie-chan's gone insane, leave her be, she'll wake up in a day or two.' kind of thing, didn't you? Well, it was. Unfortunately, I am _still _insane, so you get more Yu Yu Kausho fanfiction. At least, you can rest assured it is really me, since this is an AU. Who needs something as trivial as canon, right? XD**

**And as for all of you who have no idea who I am, which presumably is most of you, hello! I hope you enjoyed this little thing and, no I'm not quite sure I'll be continuing it, in fact, I'm relatively sure I won't. I think it's a fine little oneshot myself. But, who knows? I might have the sudden desire to try and generate more Keiko/Yusuke fanfiction over here, since I'm having such trouble finding much worth reading. And if you DO have something worth reading, please, do tell me! I think I've already chewed through it all at a rather alarming rate, but, if I've missed you, I'm more than happy to have something else to read!**

**Oh, and please do review. I might find another chapter hiding somewhere if I think I have fans.** **No guarantees, but muses are such vain creatures.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're boring." Yusuke remarked idly from his place stretched across the countertop.

"I'm cooking." Keiko insisted, her eyes never straying from the food in front of her.

"But you're _boring_." Yusuke reiterated, turning his head to peer at her.

The girl at the stove made no remark as she took the meat off the girl and began assembling the hamburger he'd asked her to make a couple of minutes ago.

It had been nearly three weeks since the girl had been given into his care and she'd been nothing but obedient, doing everything he asked from her without much compliant. He was sorry to say he was a little disappointed, that look on her face had promised many things, but not a willing slave and he'd been looking forward to the challenge of breaking such a strong spirit.

But he must've been wrong. She had not survived through will and determination, that much was clear now. She'd survived off bowing and caving to the wishes of those stronger than her. Just another smart little human that was smart enough to keep their mouth shut and their head down and do what they were told. How _boring._

"Here you go, sir." She said, putting his plate down in front of him. It was a large hamburger, she'd grown used to his demon-sized appetite and adjusted accordingly, and Yusuke finished it within a couple of minutes before turning to look at her. She was at the sink, washing the dishes she'd dirtied and putting them away, a vacant look in her eyes.

"Hey." He said and she looked up. He hesitated; this was his last idea on how to dig out the spark he'd been looking for. If this didn't work, then he was going to stop paying this stupid slave so much personal attention. He didn't have to come down and get his own meal, he had people to do that for him!

"Come up to my room with me." He said and her eyes widened the tiniest fraction.

"Why, sir?" she asked after a moment.

He was in front of her in a second, his hands on her breasts. "I think you know why." He breathed.

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, cheek throbbing, and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

He grinned at the empty room, rubbing the last of the redness from his cheek.

"Let the chase begin."

* * *

><p><strong>This can be blamed on the ever-lovely butterfly-chan, who reviewed and simultaneously gave me a heart attack because "omg, what are you doing here?" Now THAT'S multi-tasking! I hope you enjoy to the new chapter hon! loves/**

**I would also like to insist that these should all be considered interconnected oneshots, because I can't deal with actual commitment at the moment. College starts in a month, so I don't know what's going to happen. So, just consider it complete at any given moment in time, it might not be, but consider it that way! Please? **

**As always, reviews go a long way into inspiring me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

The idea of a guardian angel was laughable at best.

But sometimes, in her dreams, a blue haired woman on an oar would come to her and tell her to hold out a little longer, that things would be okay soon. So, she survived.

It was not an existence she was proud of, by any means. She betrayed her sense of self more than one time. But every time she felt the urge to give it all up, to stand by the person that she once was, the blue haired girl would come again.

"Please, just a little longer!" She cried. "Just a little longer and it will get better! What's more important, your pride or your life?"

"This isn't about pride!" she yelled back at the girl. "This is more than my life, this is my soul! I've given up everything I am and still you say 'just a little longer' as if it's no big sacrifice!"

"I know your soul, Keiko." The apparition said. "It's a good, kind soul. It's a strong soul. You won't be tainted by this. Just a little longer, it's for the best."

And so she held on. She did things she would regret. But it seemed every night that the blue haired girl appeared now, with words of encouragement falling from her lips. Finally, she began giving exact times. Two more months, one more week, three more days, four more hours. When she woke up that morning, her current captor shoved her in a box filled with precious stones and metals and sealed her in.

She traveled for what seemed like days, but must've only been the predicted four hours before the box was opened and she was grabbed by what appeared to be a bald human.

But she knew better than that.

It seemed only more powerful demons were human in appearance and she only worried more. But surely she had not survived all that time just to be killed by some powerful demon for fun?

No, it was not to be. It was the exact opposite, really.

Keiko buried her head in the sheets on her bed, relishing the feel of being clean and relatively safe. Apparently, rejecting the half-demon ('_and also half-human'_ her treacherous mind whispered) Yusuke had been the smartest thing she could've done.

She was moved out of the glorified closet she'd been residing in and into a new bedroom, with a soft futon and small dresser for the one or two items of clothing she'd been given. It wasn't much, but she was also given permission to use the washroom every week or so. And the demons that lived in the castle treated her with, if not respect, a healthy fear of what might happen to them should Yusuke find out they had terrorized his new 'pet'.

It really wasn't so bad.

'_And,' _her mind whispered gleefully. _'there is Yusuke himself, too.' _

The past couple of weeks had been strange. She'd been called on to cook for the half-demon (_'Half-human! _Her mind shrieked.) at every meal time and told to sit as he ate. She did as she was told and, while most of the time he seemed rather oblivious to her presence, every once in a while he turned and smirked at her in an unnerving way.

"How is your new room?" he asked one day, out of the blue.

"…Good." She replied after some hesitation. "Why-"

"No one's bothered you, have they?" he interrupted her.

"No, sir, but I wondered-"

"That's nice." He said, cutting her off again.

She felt her eyes narrowing into a glare and hurriedly changed her expression, hoping he hadn't seen.

"Is that all you require, sir?" she asked with forced politeness.

He chuckled darkly. "No, but if you wish to leave, you may. Be warned, though, I've never backed down from a challenge yet."

"Goodnight, sir." She said, standing quickly and all but running back to her room.

Inside her mind, Keiko shivered and her treacherous, traitorous mind cackled gleefully in anticipation of what was sure to come.

* * *

><p><strong>La de da, still has no idea what she's doing~! Ta da, more bad ideas! grins/ Do I care? Noooooo! **

**It's very, very, late where I am! I will probably rewrite this author's note later, just so I don't sound so batshit insane! OH! Excuse my language. **

**...Hi fans. Review please!**


End file.
